brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Memory Days (By Watermelonoutburst)
MEMORY DAYS WatermelonZZY 8/29/2018 Hey guys, I know the galleries are closing, but we probably shouldn’t spend our last days freaking out. Share your best and worst memory’s, your proudest edits, if you’re a Dino, recreate your former avvie. Who were your first friends? What does cheeriosandlegos1 mean? When did you become a Gallery Fighter? Who are your closest friends? Who do you look up to? Who was the first person you met? For me, I don’t know when I joined but I was proud to jump right in. Get to know people, welcome newcomers. Maybe I was selfish, making a birthday RP and making people who asked Wait before I was friends. My closest friends were BlondeWave, Articrose, Graceclaudia2006, EsquireofRohan/yoshifan4life, PandaPrincess7, and fshendesner. Sadly I’ve lost contact with most of them. Kam told me about littleskittles’ story ‘Colorless’ and lovelylego12 (another great friend)’s story ‘Skywings’. That’s what first got me interested in WOF. She told me about grannygeico and cheeriosandlegos, the legends. Destiny, Faith and Issy, the super close and creative friends. The very first ever post I made was rejected, but my next one came and that was great. I look up to Kam who knows how this works, Zai for fixing it, and BlondeWave for being the first to offer friendship and a constant friend. I first became a Gallery Fighter when the movement started, while planning to save the galleries. Cheerio Manor was the first role play I joined. I’ve read so many books, liked so many edits and stories. Read about anger and hurt and IRL struggles and joy. Friendship. I entered a contest before I even joined and I wrote Asleep. I have innumerable friends and if the galleries close indefinitely, you won’t find me on LEGO Life, but I’ll never forget you. Originally my username was either going to be ‘Watermelonoutburst’ ‘Watermelonexplosion’ or ‘sweetonsnoopy’ but because of the digit limit I settled for what you know me as now. ZZY is an abbreviation for crazy. Which I am. I co-write the Lonely Girl, And you’ve all meant so much for me!!! So that’s my gallery life. �� Promise never to forget you, never forget me. Waves of watermelon �� COMMENTS FANGIRL1418 - 8/29/18 2:33 PM GREAT POST! OKAY BEFORE I GOT ON AN ACCOUNT ON THE ELVES GALLERY I WAS ALWAYS LOOKING THAT OTHER PEOPLE'S CREATIONS. THEY WERE SO INSPIRING. THEIR WERE TWO GIRLS THAT I WISHED I COULD BE FRIENDS WITH. ONE OF THEM WAS DESTINY1ST AND THE OTHER WAS REA4DRAGON. THEIR WERE OTHERS ARE REALLY LIKE TOO. WHEN I FIRST STARTED I WAS ONLY POSTING MY BOOK THE SHADOW WAR. THE MODS KEPT REJECTING IT THOUGH. SO I MADE A POST I WAS GOING TO QUIT BUT THE MODS REJECTED IT! I THINK THAT WAS MY BEST MOMENT ON THE ELVES GALLERY. I KNOW IT SOUNDS STRANGE BUT THE DAY THE MODS REJECTED IT WAS SAVING ME FROM MAKING A BIG MISTAKE. I WOULD HAVE NEVER MET YOU AND MY DAD RAISED MY FAMILY TO NEVER QUIT. SO I STARTED MAKING EDITS AND LEGO PICS. THEN THE MODS STARTED ACCEPTING MY BOOK. THEN WHEN THE ELVES GALLERY SHUT DOWN. I KEPT GOING ON THEIR HOPING IT WOULD OPEN UP AGAIN...BUT IT DIDN'T. THEN I HEARD ABOUT THE DC SUPERHERO GIRLS GALLERY. SO I CAME HERE UNDER THE NAME SPIDERGWEN14. AFTER A WHILE I CHANGED IT BACK TO FANGIRL1418. I MET A LOT OF FRIENDS I HAD LOST WHEN THE ELVES GALLERY SHUT DOWN AND I GAINED NEW ONES. NOW THIS GALLERY IS CLOSING. I'M HOPING WE CAN MEET AGAIN ON BEICK STORM WIKIA. WHERE WE CAN CREATE NEW MEMORIES. SO THAT'S MY GALLERY STORY. BLONDWAVE - 8/29/18 11:37 AM MY BEST MEMORY IS... WELL, HOW YOU ALL WELCOMED ME HERE, ALWAYS WHEN YOU COMMENTED ON MY CREATIONS. IT MADE ME MORE SELF-CONFIDENT. FOR WORST MEMORY STAY FEW EVENTS - CHEERIOSANDLEGOS1 AND CHEERIOBRICK'S LEFT, LONG DISCUSSIONS ABOUT "POPULARITY", AND THEN THE MOMENT WHEN I GOT THE INFO THAT THE GALLERIES ARE GETTING CLOSED. MY PROUDEST EDITS, HMMM, MAYBE THE ONES WITH BALL GOWNS (BECAUSE I LOVE THEM), OR MY MOST RECENT ONES - I HAVE TO ADMIT THAT I LIKE THE WAY MY EDITS ARE IMPROVING TO. MY AVVIE... IN LEGO LIFE I HAVE HER, BUT SHE DOESN'T WORK. MY FIRST FRIENDS ON THE GALLERIES WERE THE ONES FROM CZECH GALLERIES, SO YOU PROBABLY WON'T KNOW THEM, ONE OF THEM WAS KONIK55 (KONÍK=PONY). BUT WHAT I KNOW FOR SURE IS THAT I'VE EARNED THAT MANY FRIENDS THAT I COULDN'T COUNT THEM ALL. THAT'S THE THING THAT IRL WOULDN'T GO. WHAT DOES CHEERIOSANDLEGOS1 MEAN? WELL, ISN'T IT MADE FROM CHEERIOS (THOSE CEREALS), AND LEGOS, AND AMY'S FAVE NUMBER? I BECAME A GALLERY FIGHTER... WELL, SINCE THE WHOLE THING STARTED. I KNEW THAT IT'S THE NAME OF THE GROUP OF PEOPLE I DEFINITELY BELONG TO. MY CLOSEST FRIENDS - I HAVE TOO MANY TO NAME EVERYONE. BUT PEOPLE WHO I TALK MOST RECENTLY WITH ARE STARRY, MELON (YOU), MIME, CRYSTAL, FIONA, RACHEL, MARI, KAM, EVA, LEAH, CAT, BRIDGEY... WAIT, DOES BRIDGEY KNOW ABOUT THIS WHOLE THING WITH GALLERIES?!?!?! OR ALANNA?!?!?? WE NEED TO LET THEM KNOW, PLEASE, HELP ME. WHO I LOOK UP TO... TO EVERYONE. SERIOUSLY. EVERYONE HAS SOMETHING IN WHICH IS AWESOME, AND THAT'S WHAT I ADORE. FOR EXAMPLE, FROM EDITORS I ADORE BRIDGEY, ALANNA, ISABELLE... THANKS FOR ALL THESE NICE MEMORIES I COULD SHARE WITH Y'ALL. (BUT STILL, EVERYONE, FIND BRICK STORM WIKIA. XD) BLONDWAVE - 8/29/18 11:23 AM AWWWWWWWW THAT'S SUPER SWEET!!! YOU'RE COMPLETELY RIGHT. WE SHOULD THINK ABOUT IT. YOU KNOW WHAT? I GUESS THAT EVERYONE COULD LOOK AT OWN CREATIONS AND TRY TO COUNT THAT. IT'S ALWAYS GREAT TO KNOW THE STATS, RIGHT? AND THE MAIN THING IS THAT I CAN'T DO IT MYSELF BECAUSE OF THAT ACCOUNT ACCIDENT, AND I'VE WISHED MANY TIMES TO BE ABLE TO SEE MY CREATIONS AGAIN. *END OF FLASHBACK, LOL* AND @M, THAT'S SO KIND OF YOU WHAT YOU SAID THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY. I'M HONORED TO BE YOUR FRIEND :). MRABIDOS21 - 8/29/18 5:34 AM AWW THIS IS WELL-SAID, MELON AND JUST-JUST SWEET, I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN CO-WRITE THE LONELY GIRL WITH ME, I'M NOT SURE WHERE DO I WANT TO CONTINUE IT WHENEVER IF THE GALLERY WAS SHUT DOWN, *SIGH* AND WHEN I'VE FIRST JOINED IN THE GALLERY, THE FIRST USER I'VE MET WAS LOVLAKE01 BEFORE I MET YOU, ACTUALLY YEAH SHE WAS THE ONE WHO WAS CREATED THE COVER FOR THE LONELY GIRL AND GAVES SOME WRITTING TIPS TO MAKE IT MORE INTERESTING, BUT THEN I'VE FINALLY GET TO MET YOU IN THIS GALLERY AND GET TO KNOW YOU BETTER, WAIT ACTUALLY, I'VE GOT YOUR SISTER TO READ ON THE CHAPTERS OF THE LONELY GIRL AND ALL!! #GALLERYFIGHTER MM YEAH, I'VE JUST BECOME TODAY TO PROVE THAT I AM TRYING TO SAVE ALL THE GALLERIES IN ANY WAY I CAN, BUT WITH ALL OF OUR FRIENDS'S HERE HELPING US AND ALL, IT'S OUR LAST HOPE!! STARLEGOQUEEN - 8/29/18 4:18 AM HI MELON!! LONG TIME NO CHAT :) HIGH SCHOOL MATH HAS GOTTEN TO ME :( I AM WORKING ON SOLUTIONS, I WILL TRY ASAP. CATLOVINGGIRL - 8/29/18 3:30 AM THATS GREAT TO KNOW THAT ABOUT YOU! I FIRST CAME HERE FROM LEGO LIFE, AND THE FIRST PERSON I MET WAS YOU! MYMACBOX - 8/29/18 3:20 AM WANNA BE FRIENDS AND THANKS FOR POSTING Category:Exploring BSW Category:Memories on Galleries